Avro Lancaster
Niemand zal betwisten dat de Avro Lancaster de beste zware Britse bommenwerper uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog was. Velen beweren zelfs dat het de beste zware bommenwerper was die gedurende de oorlogsjaren aan beide zijden werd ingezet. Dat is des te opmerkelijkerals men bedenkt dat het toestel was afgeleid van de geflopte tweemotorige Avro Manchester. Het zou echter niet juist zijn te beweren dat de Lancaster eigenlijk een Manchester met vier motoren was. Het voorstel om het toestel te voorzien van vier motoren was al gedaan voordat de eerste Manchester werd afgeleverd aan de RAF. Maar inderdaad was het eerste prototype van de Lancaster een omgebouwde Manchester, met vergrote buitenvleugels en vier Merlin X motoren met een vermogen van 854 kW (1145 pk). Dit prototype behield aanvankelijk het drievoudige kielvlak van de Manchester. Later werd dit gewijzigd in twee kielvlakken met richtingsroeren en dit werd een kenmerk van de Lancasters. Lancaster in de lucht thumb|left|300px|Een Mk I (R5868) van het No. 467 squadron RAAF wordt klaar gemaakt voor een missie. Het prototype maakte zijn eerste vlucht op 8 januari 1941. Nog diezelfde maand ging het naar het Aeroplane and Arnament Experimental Establishment (testcentrum) en begonnen de testvluchten. De nieuwe bommenwerper was onmiddellijk een succes. Er werden grote productieseries gepland. De snelheid van ontwikkeling was zo hoog dat de eerste productie-Lancaster al in oktober 1941 vloog. Een aantal gedeeltelijk afgebouwde Manchesters werd namelijk omgebouwd op de productielijn. Zo ontstond de Lancaster Mk I (vanaf 1942 omgedoopt in Lancaster B.Mk I). Lancasters begonnen al snel de Manchesters te vervangen. Het productietempo was zo hoog dat er een tekort aan Merlin motoren dreigde. Dit werd opgelost door licentieproductie van Merlin motoren door Packard in de Verenigde Staten, niet alleen ten behoeve van Lancasters maar ook voor andere vliegtuigtypen. Een andere uitweg uit de schaarste was het gebruik van Bristol Hercules VI of XVI stermotoren (met een vermogen van 1294 kW/1735 pk) in de Lancaster B.Mk II. Intussen groeide het vermogen van de Merlin motoren voor de Lancasters stap voor stap. Na de motoren van het prototype werd in de productie aanvankelijk gebruik gemaakt van Merlin XX en Merlin 22 motoren, met een vermogen van 954 kW (1280 pk) of van Merlin 24 motoren met 1223 kW (1640 pk). Het aanvankelijke idee om het toestel te voorzien van een geschutskoepel onder de romp werd jammer genoeg losgelaten. De Lancaster B.Mk I had drie hydraulisch aangedreven Frazer-Nash geschutskoepels met totaal acht 7,7-mm Browning mitrailleurs. Het bommenruim was oorspronkelijk ontworpen om 4000 pond (1814 kg) bommenlading mee te kunnen nemen. Dit werd meer met iedere versie van het ontwerp: via 8000 pond (3629 kg) en 12.000 pond (5443 kg) tot uiteindelijk de enorme door Barnes Wallis ontworpen 22.000-ponder (9979 kg) 'Grand Slam', de zwaarste bom die door een vliegtuig uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog werd afgeworpen. Beperkte variatie De Lancaster B.Mk I bleef de hele oorlog in productie. Het laatste exemplaar werd door Armstrong Whitworth afgeleverd op 2 februari 1946 (dat was een Lancaster B.Mk I). De totale productie omvatte twee Mk I prototypen, 3425 exemplaren van de Mk I, 301 Mk II's, 3039 Lancester Mk III toestellen met Packard Merlin motoren en gewijzigde geschutskoepels en 430 in Canada gebouwde Lancaster Mk X machines. De bouwers waren Avro (3673), Armstrong Whitworth (1329), Austin Motors (330), Metropolitan Vickers (1080), Vickers-Armstrong (535) en Victory Aircraft in Canada (430). Verschillende toestellen werden omgebouwd naar een andere versie en veel exemplaren werden na de oorlog aangepast. Luchtaanval op Augsburg Het bestaan van de Lancaster werd voor het publiek geheim gehouden tot 17 april 1942. Op die dag voerden 12 toestellen van No. 44 en No. 97 Squadron RAF zonder escorte een bombardementsvlucht op Augsburg uit, in het zuiden van Duitsland. Ze vlogen extreem laag en slaagden erin aanzienlijke schade toe te brengen aan de M.A.N. fabriek die dieselmotoren bouwde voor U-boten. De prijs was echter hoog: zeven vliegtuigen gingen verloren. De squadroncommandanten, Nettleton en Sherwood, kregen voor deze actie postuum het Victoria Cross, de hoogste Britse militaire onderscheiding. De actie bevestigde bij de Britse luchtmachtstaf vermoedelijk wel de overtuiging dat aanvallen met zware bommenwerpers zonder escorte bij daglicht geen haalbare kaart waren. De eerste Lancasters namen hun bommen in gewone bommenruimen mee. Naarmate de bommen groter werden, moesten de bommenruimen dieper worden om de bomluiken nog te kunnen sluiten. Het bommenruim begon daardoor enigszins uit te steken onder de romp. Bij latere versies werden de bomluiken soms zelfs helemaal weggelaten bij het gebruik van speciale soorten bommen. Het Duitse slagschip Tirpitz werd verschillende malen door Lancasters aangevallen. Uiteindelijk vond een gecombineerde eenheid van Lancasters van RAF No. 9 en No. 617 squadron het slagschip op 12 november 1944 in het Noorse Tromsofjord, en bracht het daar tot zinken met 12.000-ponder (5443 kg) 'Tallboy' bommen. Ook deze waren door Barnes Wallis ontworpen. Het toppunt van conventionele brisantbommen werd met de 'Grand Slam' bereikt. Dit wapen vernietigde betonnen constructies door eerst diep in de grond te dringen alvorens te exploderen. Dat veroorzaakte letterlijk een aardbeving. No. 617 Squadron gebruikte de 'Grand Slam' voor het eerst in actie bij een aanval op het spoorwegviaduct bij het Duitse Bielefeld op 14 maart 1945, dat over meer dan 30 m volledig werd weggeslagen. Varianten * B I: Origineel productiemodel met Rolls-Royce Merlin XX motoren en SU carboratoren. Weinig of geen verandering tijdens de productie. Latere modellen hadden Merlin 22 of 24 motoren. * B I Special: Gebruikt voor de 'Talboy' en 'Grand Slam' bommen, met zwaardere motoren en andere propellerbladen en verwijdering van de rugkoepel voor een betere stroomlijn. * PR I: een B I gemoderniseerd voor fotoopnames. Alle bewapening was verwijdert, de neus werd aangepast en de camera bevond zich in het bommenruim. * B I (FE): Aangepast voor operaties in het Verre Oosten.De radio, radar en het navigatietoestel waren gemoderniseerd, de rugkoepel was verwijdert. * B II: Variant met Bristol Hercules (Hercules VI of XVI) motoren. * B III: Variant met door Packard gebouwde Merlin motoren en Bendix Stromberg carburatoren. * B III (Special): Gebouwd voor de Dambuster Raids. De rugkoepel was verwijdert en de schutter verhuisde naar de neuskoepel zodat de bommenrichter meer tijd had voor hulp bij het kaartlezen. * ASR III/ASR 3: Een B III gemodificeerd voor reddingen op zee. Met drie Dipole Ventral antennes en voorzien van een reddingsboot in het verbouwde bommenruim. De bewapening was verwijdert en aan de zijkant van de romp waren observatieruiten aangebracht. * GR III/ MR 3: B III gemoderniseerd voor maritieme bevoorrading. * B IV: Dit toestel had kortere vleugels en een verlengde romp met de nieuwe Boulton Paul F koepel met twee 12,7-mm machinegeweren en ander neuskoepelglas. De toestellen werden later omgedoopt tot Lincoln B 1. * B V: Zelfde type als de B IV maar met Merlin 85s motoren, omgedoopt naar B 2. * B VI: Gemoderniseerde B III's met Merlin 85/87 motoren. Van het front in 1944 teruggetrokken en gebruikt door Rolls-Royce, Royal Aircraft Establishment en Bomb Ballistics Unit voor testen. * B VII: Laatste productiemodel, voorzien van een Martin 250CE rugkoepel die naar iets naar voren werd verplaatst en een Nash & Thompson FN-50 staartkoepel met 12,7-mm Browning machinegeweren. * B X: Door Canada gebouwde B III met Amerikaanse en Canadese instrumenten. Links Foto's van het interieur Artikel Mk VII Electronische uitrusting BBMF Lancaster Categorie:Luchtmacht Categorie:Bommenwerpers